onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrapping Up Rathal (Final episode of Zach and Sam RP, as well contains Rathal's Demise)
In the single most outragoes story in all known history Rathal, the Taiidans once great firend and now their long hated once friend who abandoned them in there greatest need, has surrendered himself into Taiidan Custody. He claims that he will not allow his crimes to go unpunished any longer, and wishes to meet whatever fate that the Taiidans have planned for him. Meanwhile in other news..." UGI News Reporter. Left off episode with the Firestorm Rathal: (stood in his room looking at the corrupt universe around him) Rathal: It had taken nearly 14 weeks to round everyone up and return to the normal Omniverse. I myself however really must now contemplate, up until now I was always trying to steal the spotlight, my responses, my actions were manipulative and corrupt, I really now realize that how selfish, foolish, and vain were my thoughts and actions. For that I add my regrets. I have out of responsibility returned Harold Fischer, and Elizabeth to earth. For Kree and his people I have returned them to where i destroyed their planet, I recreated flawless, minus for a crater from which i had scarred the surface. I left them there to begin their lives again, and i left them with the memories, of our voyage. They would not be pleasent ones but it would be better for me to respect their wishes to remember everything they have seen. Emily and Korra I have left on Starbase 7, hopefully they will find a new life out there, To help Korra sanity would be a sin against her nature, and she doesn't need any more torture to her mind and body as was done to her long ago. Sarci and the Razurath I have changed both bioloigcally and psychologially, whomever takes them in shall be successful in all they do, but whoever causes them harm or wipes them out shall bear my curse, of invetiable destruction in less than a hundred years and ever more. Our klingon infiltrator i have returned to Quo'os with hope she will find her own happiness. All thats left is me and this ship and a very large omniverse so messed up that it would take years to fix, but i am going to do better, I will complete it all in 700 years. Reuniteing the Taiidans with those they lost in their wars. At one point I had made a place for taiidans who had died in war to be reincarnated as they where in mind and body to live in a seperate dimension. My regret is I created it for foolish and selfish reasons. In 4509 AD I reunited the Taiidans with their homeworld. And in the wake of their celebration I restored to them their orginal homeworld making it and the system as beutiful as it once had been so long ago. But even then i could understand their resentment of me, and i understood they would never not forgive me for my actions, words and behaviors. Upon completing my destiny for the Omniverse I returned to New Taiidan by alerting Erex Malren via through messageing rather than by showing up uninvited. I knew what to expect and i was right he ignored my message several times. But I was patient and and when he did finally listen I told him where I was, and that I was surrendering myself into their hands for the crimes against the omniverse i had commited. Why did I choose them? Because I deserved a fate far worse than death, and only they could deliver it in the most brutal way. My trial Prior to my trial I allowed myself to be tortured for nearly 25 years. Every minute I felt the pain of the tools and breaking of bones, but i wasn't going to let small unitinesals hurt me very lightly. I multiplied the pain of these instrument by a trillion fold, to increase the agony beyond what many could bare. And i could not bear it. It was agony, complete and total agony and i deserved every bit of it. Dragged before nigrash I bowed lower than i had ever done before and before him i was beaten, whipped, and mauled by everything he could come up with. But i Knew it wasn't over yet there was still one more trial. And that would before the tyrant of Tyrants, Valshiek Cafre, the New Emperor of the Taiidans. It was in his court my tortures prior were like pleasurable rubbingd compared to the horrors and demented depravity of his wicked mind. I was finally humbled, and during a bout of torture i passed out and saw something amazing. His vison I saw beyond the barrier, I saw a world just like earth, but i saw the Omniverse's creators but when I saw their creator i was humbles farther than ever before and when i asked for forgivness, i was given both and peace. And when i came too I was being brodcasted live in an excution to which all the universe was tuned to. My last moments... I could hear the words of my crimes being read aloud for all to hear. I looked nothing like i had been from what i heard even for taiidan children my current state was so censored that hundreds of networks were calling in about my tortures that had been done to me. It would be Yoshiro I thought, I saw him coming with the gun that would end my life. And so as a last gift to the omniverse I would give all species a moment of understanding between one and another, someway that one day all species all in the omniverses, would one day be able to exist peacefully with one and another because of this one moment. I asked for soem last words, before turning to the camera. "Do not worship me, do not hold my death against the Taiidans, rather work with them, in everything you do, for today, justice is being served, and i deserve this death. I deserve death. Relinquishing my immortality i allowed the first shot to pentrate my skull and all faded into blackness. I was finally at peace, i was and forevermore dead. Category:Taiidan Category:Plasmoids